Minivan Custom
|related = Minivan Moonbeam Custom |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needles) Cavalcade White (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade White |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = minivan2 |handlingname = MINIVAN2 |textlabelname = MINIVAN2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Minivan Custom is a four-door lowrider-style minivan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update, released on April 12th, 2016, during the Adversary Modes Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Minivan Custom brings only minor changes by default. In the side profiling, changes have been made to the suspension system, where the ride-height is lowered, and the wheels have been cambered negatively for stability and traction purposes, as well as further expanding suspension capabilities. The tyres are now white-wall by default, as with all lowriders. The vehicle gets custom lowrider wheels with updated tread. The vehicle retains its original front and rear fascias, and side body profiling has received only minor changes. The rear doors are now sliding and therefore the hinge system has been altered and the door handle has been moved to the front of the door. The rear features no changes, except hydraulic pumps which have been installed in the trunk, and the removal of the "24v" badge (which is now featured only on the front grille). Many of the interior feature's colors are part of the primary color of the vehicle, including the steering wheel and seats. Its underside is now fitted with a paintable frame and has a visible driveshaft, a different exhaust setup (dual pipes instead of a single Y-splitted pipe) and visible hydraulic bars connected to the suspension. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle has upgraded performance in stock form, where acceleration has minor improvements. Due to the low ride height, the vehicle has a tendency to get caught on curbs, however the turning radius is now improved thanks to the cambered wheels, which can subsequently fix this issue. Braking and deformation have received no changes. Its top speed appears to have been increased slightly, and its curb weight seems to have been reduced. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = MinivanCustom-GTAO-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery MinivanCustom-GTAO-Poster.png|Benny's Original Motor Works poster showing the Minivan Custom. MinivanCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Official screenshot of the Minivan Custom. MinivanCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Minivan Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. MinivanCustom-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Minivan Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Minivan at Benny's Original Motor Works, for $330,000. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The sliding side doors clip with the rear fenders and arches when opened. Trivia *The "Die Hard" livery is a mirror-reflection on one side. For example, one side feature a hat with SA on it. On the opposite side of the vehicle, the hat reads AS. *The Benny's Original Motor Works poster is a direct homage to magazine advertising for the (the real-life inspiration for the Minivan) from the early 1990s to the mid 2000s. See Also *Minivan - Standard version. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:People Carriers Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online